


Melodious

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam can totally play the guitar, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, no real spoilers though, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you still play?" Adam's voice is loud in the evening quiet, the only sound aside from the chirping of crickets and the soft rustle of Opal building a nest of blankets in the corner of the Barns' living room. </p><p>A silly domestic post-TRK piece in which Adam plays the guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodious

"Do you still play?" Adam's voice is loud in the evening quiet, the only sound aside from the chirping of crickets and the soft rustle of Opal building a nest of blankets in the corner of the Barns' living room. The glow and crackle in the fireplace has long-since burned out.

 

"Play what?" Ronan's voice is muffled from beneath the straw hat Opal tossed onto his face earlier. Stretched on his back on the sofa, his arms are tucked up beneath his head, the picture of relaxation, save the hat. He's simply been too lazy to take it off.

 

Adam shrugs his shoulders, though Ronan doesn't see it. " _Anything_."

 

"I play _Call of Duty_ sometimes."

 

A rough sigh, his amusement poorly hidden, and Adam takes a pretty cherry wood guitar in hand from its spot propped against the wall. "That isn't what I meant, and you know it." Settling on the arm of the sofa, fully aware of Opal's curious eyes on him, he plucks at a string.

 

"No!" It comes as a good-natured groan, and Ronan waves an arm in Adam's direction. "'S too loud."

 

"It's pretty," comes Opal's voice, from her blanket-nest in the corner.

 

A few strings sing out, and a beat, a melody takes form, tranquil and soft, and Ronan sighs, not truly bothered, "C'mon, turn it off."

 

"Can't."

 

" _Oh, really_?" A pretty thrum, and Ronan finally lifts the hat from his eyes. "Why can-- _Oh_."

 

"Mm-hmm." The beat picks up a bit at that, and Adam feels a flush creeping onto his cheeks at Ronan's awed, wide-eyed stare. He's also fully aware of Opal's gaze travelling back and forth between them, her lip curled.

 

"You two," she says in a perfect imitation of Ronan's usual tone, she mutters, "are _gross_."

 

"A bit," Ronan agrees, sitting up and tossing the hat at her. Unperturbed, she turns it upside down and proceeds to fill it with the collection of particularly tasty-looking flowers she's gathered over the day. Paying her no mind and moving closer to Adam, Ronan demands, "Gimme it. I'll show you how it's done."

 

Adam's hands lift away from the guitar in a placating gesture, smiling widely and warmly when Ronan swipes it away.

 

For a long moment, Ronan fiddles with the guitar, plucking each string in turn and checking that they're properly tuned. Once he determines that they are, he straightens, the instrument held to his chest, and he begins to play.

 

The beat is faster than the tune Adam had been playing, upbeat, and Opal recognizes it before Adam does, bouncing free of her nest and singing along, "Squash one, squash two!"

**Author's Note:**

> You know Opal would know that song! Lol. She would also be the type to build blanket nests instead of sleeping in a bed, I think :)
> 
> This piece was actually written in response to an idea submitted to Adamprrishcycle over on Tumblr! 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
